Eyes Fixed Towards The Sun
by The Lady More
Summary: "You seem to know me so well, but I barely know a thing about you. It is that mere fact, that last time I met you, which was my first time ever meeting you, you were hurt by it. So I planned this picnic to apologize." - A Picnic in Asgard


_**Disclaimer:**__** Unless I was god I do not own anyone mentioned in this fic. This a visionary possibility brought upon by a statement said by Steven Moffat himself.**_

Eyes Fixed Towards The Sun

_Shake me down,  
>Cut my hair on a silver cloud,<br>Broken sound,  
>Softly laying on the ground, ooooh<br>Not a lot people left around, ooooh, ooooh_

_In my past, bittersweet,  
>There's no love between the sheets,<br>Taste the blood, broken dreams,  
>Lonely times indeed,<br>With eyes cast down,  
>Fixed upon the ground,<br>Eyes cast down_

_I'll keep my eyes fixed on the sun  
>-<strong>Shake Me Down-Cage The Elephant<strong>_

River's ears perked up when she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing, her favorite sound actually, echoing off the walls. It was a good thing she decided to dress up today. Not that it mattered what she looked like to the man she adored, she just hated going out looking like she just rolled out of bed in the morning, especially for the Doctor, her doctor. She quickly gathered her things into her purse, made sure her makeup was put on properly and did a quick fluff of her hair.

"Perfect," She said to her reflection in the mirror as the large blue box appeared at the corner of her eye. "Hell-"

She knew the man standing in the doorway of the TARDIS was the Doctor. He had to be if he controlled The TARDIS all on his lonesome. Having been a timelady herself she knew he had the ability to regenerate, she just…..never seen this form before and she happened to like it. He had darker hair and rounder face and he wasn't as younger looking like The Doctor she often spent her time with, in fact they finally looked about the same age. But of course they were never usually on the same point of time when they crossed paths so she didn't know if he was an older or a younger form of the Doctor.

"You look different," River said as she reached into her pocketbook and pulled out her little blue journal and began flipping through the pages, "let's see where we're at…."

"Why are you in a cage?" The Doctor asked in a quizzical tone of voice.

She quickly closed the book. With his inquiry the answer to the question was already clear for her to see. The fact he had no idea as to why River was here in the first place told her that despite the fact he looked like he was older, he was very young.

"Spoilers," She answered.

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That word seems to be your answer to everything," He responded, "so what do I do to get you out of this cage do I just call someone?"

Very young indeed.

"You usually sonic me out of here."

"Wouldn't I get in trouble?"

"You never usually do."

The Doctor turned his head to the right and to the left to make sure no one was coming as he flicked his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Well Sweetie I don't have all day," River said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," The Doctor mumbled

With shaking fingers he pointed the screwdriver at the lock and instantly opened the cage. He then let an arm out for her to grab. Well at least he had a bit of a romantic side to him. Usually she would eagerly embrace him, but the first time she was a bit hesitant. She had a feeling while she knew everything about him this man was still a stranger. But she had to trust him….she always did in the end, with a deep sigh and a smile she took his arm.

"So where are you taking me."

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>This Doctor was really starting to annoy her in more ways than one. He barely knew her and she barely knew him, well this edition of the Doctor. Their ride to their destination was quiet. The Doctor she was used to usually had a mouthful to say as he gave her small tokens of affection. Since this Doctor barely knew her, she couldn't start a conversation. What was there to say?<p>

What seemed to be eternity the TARDIS came to a complete stop.

"We're here," The Doctor said finally breaking the silence. River turned to give him an awkward smile, "well don't just stand there check it out."

With a snap of his fingers the doors of the TARDIS opened and the large control room was immediately filled by a strong burst of sunlight. She quickly began rummaging through her tiny purse.

"Going to need my sunglasses for this one," She said putting on a pair of dark sunglasses, "there that's better….where did you take me to? A beach?"

The Doctor ran into the back.

"Go see for yourself I'll meet you out there I have to get a couple of things."

_Better not leave me here! _She thought as she walked towards the doors to The TARDIS.

The moment she stepped outside she was bombarded by the beauty that surrounded her. The grass was a vivid green. The sky was blue as a tropical ocean in the Carribean with fluffy white clouds floating though the air. To her right stood a palace made of gold.

"What is this place, it's beautiful!"

"Asgard," He said from behind her. River turned to face him and saw that he was holding a picnic basket and a red blanket, "I thought I would take you out on a picnic."

* * *

><p>They found a spot under an old willow tree. River was impressed about the fact that this "New Doctor" had set up such a date in one of the most beautiful places in the universe with such an elaborate meal. It seemed she had assumed too he really didn't care about her, he couldn't have not with the care he put in the planning.<p>

"So Doctor," River said as she took a sip of her wine, "you seem to barely know me why go through all this trouble to take me to Asgard on a picnic?"

Suddenly The Doctor's face changed. Before he had a bright and cheerful smile, now he looked pained. Something was wrong.

"I am sorry sweetie," She said, "we don't have to-"

"No," He said, "I cannot tell you the details because the consequences could be dire, but you seem to know me so well, but I barely know a thing about you. It is that mere fact, that last time I met you, which was my first time ever meeting you, you were hurt by it. So I planned this picnic to apologize…"

River nodded her head. When she and the Doctor had their grand scale of adventures, he could be at one point in time and she another. She had a feeling that one day she was going to meet him, and after all they've been through, after the barriers they overcame and the enemies they fought, she would one day meet him and he would have no idea had and will occur in her past and his future or vice versa.

She had said once before it will kill her. But now that she knew that day was coming, if not tomorrow, next week, next month or even ten years from now, she was a bit a peace with it. Because she knew right here right now he will in the end forgive her.

She smiled and took his hand into her own.

"Spoilers," She began rubbing his hand lovingly with her thumb, "in your future there will be many times I will apologize to you for wrongs I may have brought upon you. But always no matter what had happened you found it in those two hearts of yours to forgive me. If you can forgive me for my wrongs, I forgive you for yours."

With that said River leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. And with a blush it was back that cheerful smile.

"Thank you….you know now that you tell me these things….I am curious to know what's happening in my future. Do you think I can have you know…a sneak peak?"

River slightly chuckled.

"Sorry sweetie…spoilers….major spoilers."


End file.
